United States Utility Patent Application by M. A. Griffiths, filed on the same date as this application and entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Implementing a Call Administration Service for a Public Switched Telephone Networkxe2x80x9d, is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing a call administration service.
There are many reasons for which a subscriber may want to prevent all calls to his telephone. For instance: the baby may be sleeping; a family member may be sick and resting; the subscriber has just returned home after working the night shift and wants to sleep; or, perhaps the wireless subscriber is about to enter the library or attend an important meeting at which the company CEO is the featured speaker. In each of these scenarios the ringing of the telephone is bothersome.
There are also situations in which a subscriber may want to deny calls from only certain types of callers. Such callers may include telemarketers and unknown callers. Additionally, a subscriber may want to keep the line available for a particular caller, like a son or daughter who is out later than expected. Furthermore, a wireless customer may desire to deny calls from out-of-area callers to avoid paying long-distance charges.
For many of the preceding scenarios, a common solution is to unplug the phone. Cutting off all communications is obviously not an optimal solution. First, the subscriber could not be reached in case of emergency. Additionally, the subscriber may have wanted to talk to some of those who attempted to call, but could not get through. Moreover, sometimes the subscriber remembers to plug the phone back in only after realizing why the subscriber has not received any calls for some time.
Automated techniques were established to overcome these problems and to address other scenarios, but they have various disadvantages. These techniques include Caller ID(trademark), Caller ID Plus, Call Block, and Selective Call Block.
Caller ID(trademark) and Caller ID Plus are often used by subscribers to screen calls. An incoming caller""s number is displayed on the screen of a Caller ID(trademark) device attached to the subscriber""s telephone line. The subscriber can then chose to answer the phone or not. However, a caller can prevent or xe2x80x9cblockxe2x80x9d the caller""s number from displaying on the Caller ID(trademark) device. With Caller ID Plus, the caller is forced to unblock the caller""s number or the caller will not be connected to the subscriber""s telephone.
One problem with using both Caller ID(trademark) and Caller ID Plus in this manner is that the phone still rings. Another is that in many instances a caller""s number will not display, such as when the call has been placed from out of the area or when the caller has blocked his telephone number from being displayed (and the subscriber has Caller ID(trademark) rather than Caller ID Plus). In these cases, the subscriber must still answer the phone or let it ring until the caller hangs up.
Call Block is a service addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,255, issued October 1991 to Brown. Brown states in column 2 lines 62-65 that this xe2x80x9cservice and system arrangement will permit a customer to program a period of time where all incoming calls will be routed to an announcement.xe2x80x9d However, one problem with Call Block is that it simply blocks all calls. There is no capability for keeping the line available for access by certain callers, while blocking others.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,388, issued November 1995 to Redd, Jr. et al. (hereinafter Redd) addressed some of the shortcomings of Brown. Redd describes a xe2x80x9csystem for allowing a telephone subscriber to selectively block incoming calls for selected time periods,xe2x80x9d as stated in the abstract.
Additionally, Redd permits the automatic connection of an authorized caller as discussed in column 15 lines 55-60 which states that xe2x80x9cfrom a caller""s AIN or Caller ID(trademark) number, the Integrated Service Control Point may determine whether the caller""s number is on an authorized tier level. If the number is authorized, the call is terminated (i.e., connected) to the subscriber.xe2x80x9d
Furthermore, as stated in column 12 lines 39-41, Redd employs a programming method in which xe2x80x9cDTMF is used, and hence the subscriber must have access to a Touch-Toner(trademark) telephone.xe2x80x9d And, a DTMF entry method is described in column 12 lines 43-46 such that xe2x80x9cthe subscriber may select from a menu of items offering options how to program the service.xe2x80x9d
Although addressing some of the limitations of the xe2x80x9call or nonexe2x80x9d approach of Brown, Redd has several inadequacies. First of all, Redd does not provide for the flexibility of programming aperiodic activation periods. Additionally, Redd does not provide a capability to connect the caller to a device other than the subscriber""s telephone. Furthermore, Redd""s menu-driven, DTMF programming method is cumbersome, inflexible, and is limited to data entry via a Touch-Tone(trademark) telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,817, issued June 1999 to Dunn et al (hereinafter Dunn) addressed one shortcoming of Redd, i.e., that of DTMF programming. Dunn describes in column 5 lines 41-44 a system for programming user services xe2x80x9cwherein a web server utilizes a database containing a forms based program to conduct its communications relative to browsers on customer computers.xe2x80x9d Dunn, however, requires a separate connection above and beyond the user""s phone for programming of the user""s services. A computer with a browser is also required.
What is needed is a call administration system that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional systems while providing additional advantages, such as flexibility.
An embodiment of the present invention implements a call administration service, permitting both interactive and automatic denial and routing of calls, under the direction of subscriber provisioning. Embodiments of the present invention operate in a public switched telephone network environment, a cellular network environment, and other environments. Embodiments of the methods set forth herein are applicable to any communications environment in which a called party, subscriber, or other party desires to control the calls or communications sent to a called party.
An embodiment of the present invention provides for the provisioning and activating of a call administration service. Processing of an incoming call during 30 activation occurs in accordance with the subscriber provisioning. An incoming call is detected and a caller identification is extracted from the received incoming call information. Routing is performed according to the subscriber-provisioning information, and routing may take place interactively, requiring caller input, or automatically without I caller input. An embodiment of automatic routing comprises receiving an access table, validating that the caller identification exists within the access table and receiving an at least one primary auto-route option associated with the validated caller identification. The incoming call is then connected to an at least one subsystem identified by the at least one primary auto-route option. Subsystems comprise service provider systems (such as voice mail subsystems) and end user xe2x80x9csystemsxe2x80x9d (such as home phones, cellular phones, BLUETOOTH communication devices, and PBXs).
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for alternate provisioning mechanisms for receiving and storing of subscriber provisioning information. Such alternate provisioning interface mechanisms comprise a DTMF menu, voice processing, speech processing, use of a browser form, and use of a formatted file translation mechanism. Voice and speech processing differ in that voice processing is specific to the speaker, whereas speech processing recognizes spoken words and is indifferent as to the actual speaker. Formatted file translation comprises reading a file, extracting certain data fields, and translating that data into a current configuration or storing that data in an at least one configuration file.
One embodiment of the present invention implements a browser form on a client device. Another embodiment comprises a cell phone as the client device.
The present invention includes an embodiment which provides for activation and configuration via a command, a script, a configuration file name or a pipeline with an optional at least one invocation (or starting) point and an optional at least one termination (or ending) point. An embodiment of a command comprises a single instruction. An embodiment of a script comprises multiple commands executed sequentially. An embodiment of a configuration file comprises a file comprising commands, scripts, other configuration files, invocation and termination points, and other configuration (or subscriber provisioning) information, such as access files (or access tables), journaling options, bypass options, and periodic/aperiodic activation dates and times. A pipeline is to a configuration file what a script is to a command. In other words, a pipeline comprises multiple configuration files executed sequentially. An embodiment of a pipeline comprises a string of names of configuration files on a command line. An alternative embodiment of a pipeline comprises a file containing the names of multiple configuration files to be sequentially executed.
An embodiment of the present invention features interactive routing, which comprises announcing to the caller, inter alia, that the call administration system is active, receiving optional input from the caller, and routing the incoming call in accordance with the caller""s optional input. Routing may terminate (or connect) the incoming call to the subscriber or a subscription (i.e., subscriber) subsystem, such as a voice mail subsystem (VMS). Routing also includes disconnecting the incoming call.
A further embodiment includes an optional caller input comprising at least one of a bypass code, a bypass route option, and an unauthorized caller route option. Entry of a valid bypass code results in the connection of the incoming call to the subscriber. Entry of a valid bypass code followed by the entry of a bypass route option as menu responses results in the connection of the incoming call to the subscription subsystem associated with the bypass route option. And, entry of an unauthorized caller route option as a menu selection results in the connection of the incoming call to the subscription subsystem associated with the unauthorized caller route option. Note that an xe2x80x9cunauthorized callerxe2x80x9d comprises a caller whose call identification (comprising a name or a number) is not in the current access list. Unauthorized caller route options are provisioned by the subscriber.
Another embodiment implements the bypass code as a spoken bypass code. This embodiment employs off the shelf voice or speech recognition software to establish the validity of the spoken bypass code. As previously stated, voice recognition is specific to the speaker, while speech recognition recognizes words spoken regardless of the speaker.
Yet another embodiment comprises at least two auto-route options as being associated with the authorized caller identification in the access list (or access table). Allowing at least two auto-route options permits an incoming call (associated with the authorized caller identification) to be routed in a multicast fashion. In this way a conference, such as an audio or video conference, can be established by the call administration service.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises at least one secondary auto-route option for fail safe operations. Should the subscription subsystem associated with the at least one primary auto-route option be unavailable, then the secondary auto-route option permits the incoming call to be routed to a backup subscription subsystem.
Embodiments of the present invention permit the subscriber to set up a wide range of configuration scenarios. The subscriber provisioning information that can be instantiated comprises service activation times, bypass codes, authorized access numbers, authorized access names, routing options, journaling options, command entries, script entries, configuration file name entries, pipeline entries, directory entries, and priority options. Directory entries allow for the organizing of persistent files (configuration file entries, pipeline entries, access list files, bypass code files, journaling option files, etc.).
The present invention is extremely flexible in both provisioning and operational aspects. For instance there are multiple ways for a user to provision the call administration service. Not only is DMTF input available for simple provisioning tasks, but also several other methods exist. These include: voice input; a thin client, browser-based input via a cellular telephone; email of formatted files; and automated scanning of formatted files.
Additionally, persistent configuration files provide a significant level of flexibility beyond that of conventional systems. The subscriber can set up and store multiple scenarios in advance and have the present invention invoke a configuration file when needed. For instance, a month of July configuration file could be set up, saved, and later invoked by the system to program the service for operation during the entire month of July. Instructions may then be carried out for: (1) the subscriber""s summer vacation week; (2) the subscriber""s summer school mid-tern exam study nights; (3) the night of the Major League Baseball All Star Game; and (4) the Fourth of July holiday. In addition, the subscriber could have a xe2x80x9cNo Calls for the Rest of the Nightxe2x80x9d file stored on the system so that the subscriber could quickly set up this xe2x80x9cno callsxe2x80x9d scenario manually by merely telling the present invention to invoke that configuration file immediatelyxe2x80x94rather than go through the motions of entering the data to set up such a scenario each time it is needed.
Another benefit of persistent configuration files is that default files may be offered by the service provider in order to help a new subscriber get up and running. Configuration files may also be exchanged among subscribers so that more sophisticated users of the call administration service can help novice subscribers enjoy the full benefits of the call administration service""s flexibility.
Another aspect of an embodiment of the present invention that accounts for the flexibility of the present invention is the availability of aperiodic system activation times, in addition to periodic times and single events. For example, xe2x80x9cactivate on this Monday from 7-11 AM, then Friday from 4-8 PM, and finally next Monday from 6-10 PMxe2x80x9d can easily be programmed into a configuration file, rather than requiring a user to remember to set up these activation times separately.
From an operational standpoint, automatic routing of authorized callers (i.e., those callers whose numbers are in the access table) is also extremely flexible. If a caller""s number (or other identification, such as the caller""s name) is in an access table that is active for the current system configuration, then a subscriber has the option of connecting that caller to any valid subsystem including the subscriber""s home phone. Other subsystems would include a cell phone, pager or a business voice mail system, in order to ensure that a salesman, for example, does not miss an expected call from a client. Multicasting is also available by specifying multiple routes in an access table. Multicasting is used to establish conference calls or video conferences (depending upon the source incoming call).
As a fail safe procedure, secondary routes may also be provisioned. If the primary system is unavailable, then a secondary route provides the subscriber with a backup subsystem for connecting the caller. In this way, the subscriber is less likely to miss a call altogether.
Also from an operational standpoint, interactive routing is available. In one embodiment, interactive routing allows a caller to state a bypass code to connect the incoming call to a subscriber subsystem. In the preferred embodiment, that subsystem is the subscriber""s phone (home or cell phone), but another embodiment would permit a caller to select a subscriber subsystem with which to connect (and the available subsystem choices can be provisioned by the subscriber).
Another advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is the availability of a journaling feature. A subscriber has the option of enabling journaling to log the disposition of calls during the call administration activation period. Additionally, the information logged (such as caller name, caller number, date-time stamp, call disposition, etc.) is a configurable parameter. Using the journaling feature allows the subscriber to determine who called during the call administration activation period and where the call was routed.
An additional advantage provided by an embodiment of the present invention concerns cost control in the cellular environment. By way of example, when a salesperson leaves the local calling area, the salesperson may want to limit the calls that can be received on that salesperson""s cellular phone to the most important calls, and redirect less important calls to a VMS. In this manner, the salesperson incurs long distance charges only for those calls that are of immediate concern or of a high priority.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set for the in part in the description which follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.